What a Dress Can Cause
by Dancing Nightmare
Summary: Roy couldn’t help it. He really, really couldn’t help it. What was he going to do? He could look the other way, of course. But his eyes were stuck at her. She just looked so... so... damn attractive. For Royai Day 07.


Roy couldn't help it. He really, really couldn't help it. But he was only human for Pete's sake! How was he supposed to resist? He could look the other way, of course. But his charcoal eyes were stuck at Riza Hawkeye. She looked so… damn attractive in that dress. Of course he had seen her in dresses and skirts before, but it had been evening dresses that reached down to her knees at the lowest, and the skirts had been years ago when she was a fifteen-year-old. His mind didn't allow him to look at her that way then when she was still in puberty. But now Riza was a grown woman, twenty-five years old and he was twenty-nine. It was allowed to look now according to ages, but not according to the military. Even if your subordinate was a tall super model with a real bust and long silky hair, she was still your subordinate. Damn that fraternization law.

But now… Crap, he really couldn't help it. Riza just _had_ to wear her birthday present on her birthday; a tight, slim red dress with black details that ended about seven inches under her waist, with spaghetti straps that kept on felling down (Roy had a hard time not to drag them down fully and take her right there in the office) to her annoyance and a zipper in the front down to under her breast. Roy also realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. She was plotting this, right?

Roy had become really surprised and wide-eyed when she walked into headquarters dressed like that. Havoc had fainted with a trail of blood down his nose and Fuery was blushing furiously (Get it? Fuery, furiously? No? Okay, it was lame…) and Falman was suddenly going to get a non-existent document that the Colonel had asked for. Breda was home with fever, or so Roy had heard, and he did not know what he had missed.

Riza's explanation was that it was her birthday today and her cousin had given her the dress. She, the cousin, had been congratulated her and came with chocolate cake. When carrying the cake to the table, she tripped; it splattered all over Riza's uniform. So it was in the laundry right now. Riza didn't have any other uniform and her cousin told her that "why don't you wear the dress I gave you?" And their favourite trigger-happy lieutenant didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I know that it's not proper, but it's only for a day," she said and stroked back a loose strand of blonde hair. Roy thanked his lucky star that she didn't wear her hair down or he had really been going mad.

He tried to work as normally but couldn't help but stare. When she looked at him he pretended to look at something else behind or next to her. He was sure that she realized that he was staring at her. Why couldn't he be as Fuery, who couldn't look at Hawkeye? No, he had to be Mustang who couldn't look _away_ from Hawkeye. It wasn't before Havoc had woken up from unconsciousness and said "congratulations on your birthday, Hawkeye" that Roy realized something. It was her birthday. She had mentioned it a couple of times in her stories and of course he knew that it was today, seeing as he had lived with her and her father for several years, but he just… hadn't thought about it. He hadn't kept track on what the date was. Havoc walked, or rather skipped, to Riza and held up a little blue box.

"What is this, second lieutenant?" Riza asked confused.

"Well, it _is_ your birthday" he said. "We, as in we in the office plus Breda and Ed, thought we would give you something"

Roy let out a, not too loud, sigh of relief. He was safe. The attractive woman took the box and slowly unwrapped it. And the colonel couldn't help but just stare at her delicate movements. He just couldn't stop staring. Then she finally scraped away the last pieces of tape and took the gift out. It was a shining black hairclip with a dark blue butterfly in the middle. Riza liked butterflies.

"Thank you very much" she said and smiled before removing her old hairclip and put the blonde straight hair in the new one. "It's lovely. So it was from all of you?"

"Yeah," Havoc nodded before jerking his thumb to Roy, which made the colonel stiffen somewhat. "Except for chief, he said that he would find something else"

That conversation from over two weeks ago slowly crept back inside his head and he tried to keep his cool. Riza just nodded like saying Okay, I understand but then cast a glance at the bachelor. He tried to keep his gaze off Riza because he was sure that she would see that he hadn't got anything. And that he was going mad about her, that too. He once again tried to work normally but it was too hard. He got a glance of himself in the window and realized that he sported a faint blush on his cheeks. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, Hero of Ishval (thought he wasn't proud of that title) _blushing?_ It was almost too much. But he swallowed and kept working. He was sure that the pounding of his heart was heard all around the room and silently begged it to stop, just for a few seconds.

"Hey, colonel, are you okay?" Havoc asked and looked at him with his brow furrowed. Roy saw his cigarette and remembered to breath.

"Yeah" Roy said and tried not to squawk. "Yeah, I'm just dandy"

"Are you sure, colonel Mustang?" Falman asked (He had returned from his imaginary document hunt). "You look pale"

"I just need some water" Roy explained and tried to glue his eyes on the paperwork.

"I'll go get it" Riza suddenly said and Roy almost blurted out a NO! NO FOR THE LOVE OF MINISKIRTS! if he hadn't stopped himself in the last second.

She stood up, showing her hourglass figure – had she always had that? – and it seemed like she taunted him by moving her hips like that. He almost fainted for real this time. Was she doing this on purpose? Roy couldn't tell. And again, he couldn't help but look at her. Then, her strap fell down again. She stopped to put it back up again but seemed to do it slower than before. Slowly, slowly… Or was it all in Roy's mind? Then a strand of hair fell down in her face from loosely hanging in the hairclip. And that was it.

"Lieutenant!" Roy almost shouted hoarsely as he rose.

She turned around and snapped to a salute but he swallowed to get his throat wet again. He tried to smile without twitching and lowered her salute with his hand.

"Uh, how about I give you my present now? I'm fine without the water," he said in his most formal yet in a we're-good-friends-but-still-subordinates-yes-I'm-normal style.

"What did you get, colonel?" Fuery asked, now managing too look at Riza as Roy covered his sight of her.

"Come, you can't see it from her" he said, ignoring Fuery's question, took her by the hand and dragged her out of the room. The door closed with a slam.

He was almost twitching. Wait, he _was_ twitching. Watching her confused face made him almost go mad. They came far away from the corridor and he turned around so he stood in front of her. He was sweating slightly. Riza looked more than confused.

"Colonel, sir, what is this about?"

"Right now I'm just Roy" Roy said and then put her hands on her shoulders. "Riza, I don't care if you slap me, punch me, shoot me or ever want to talk to me again but I'm a mere human and you can't really blame me. I'm going to do this whether you like it or not because you drive me fucking crazy. And as I said, feel free to shoot me"

"Roy, what—" Riza got interrupted when his lips pressed against hers and her brown eyes widened as much as human possible.

He had her pinned to the wall and by reflex her hand darted down to her gun but found nothing there. Her eyes increased in size and she finally closed them, responding to the kiss and snaked her arms around his neck. He seemed a little taken aback by this but didn't stop. _I thank you, whoever may rule this world that she didn't shoot me. Thank you, lord, I shall forever worship you_, Roy happily vowed in his mind but then went back to business. He removed the hairclip to let her blonde hair fall down on her shoulders and tangled his fingers within it.

After what seemed like an eternity, but one hell of a good eternity, he breathless pulled back from her. She kissed him once again but he just responded briefly.

"I'm so sorry for this" he mumbled and made a movement to turn around but she grabbed his shoulder and looked softly into his eyes.

"Don't" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek to whisper; "Your birthday present was the best"

"You're welcome" he smirked and gave her back her hairclip. "We should go back now. The guys are probably wondering where we are"

"Yes, you're right. Hold it," she said and he stopped. She ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled. "There. Your hair was tousled"

"Thank you" Roy said and corrected her strap, then said; "You taste like strawberries"

"You taste like coffee"

"Why thank you"

When they walked back they took it slowly, checking in mirrors and such to see if something was out of order. They were quiet and Roy hoped that she wouldn't bring it up. But unfortunately, she did.

"Sir… you do realize that we're breaking the law, right?" she asked quietly. "That if we choose us we would both loose our jobs?"

"… Yes"

"If you're going to be Fuhrer we can't go on like this"

"Sure we can"

"What?" she said confused. "But colonel Mustang, the fraternization—"

"Hawkeye, Hawkeye" Roy sighed. "If I'm going to be Fuhrer I'll have to be able to balance things. Keep things secret. This is just the start. If I can't keep us a secret then I am of no material to be Fuhrer"

"… But sir, there is a lot at stake"

"We'll just have to take that risk"

Then they reached the office door and he kissed her one last time. When they walked in everyone turned around to see them and Havoc immediately asked what it was. Riza just smiled a little and sat down by her desk. Havoc asked again, smirking like the smirking smoking man he was.

"It's a secret," she said. "But I can assure you that it was the most sweetest and wonderful thing I've ever got"


End file.
